


Together

by LyingReflection



Series: His Princess [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Deckard is Confused, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hattie helps, How it all began, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingReflection/pseuds/LyingReflection
Summary: Deck comes to a shocking realisation during a mission with Hobbs, one he's not quite sure what to do with, but luckily he has a sister to help him out. Or how it all began - or at least how it moved forward - with a mission and bit of and advise from Hattie.Set to time before Princess, dealing with the beginning of their relationship, which is mentioned in that one.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Series: His Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I have marked this as done, for now. There's a big chance that I'll turn this into a series of how at least some of their family/team find out first that they are in fact, together. Still, I feel like this can also work on its own, and so will the other parts if I find the inspiration to write them, so like with Hero, this will be more of a collection of different stories following the same theme that continued chapters. 
> 
> That said, comments will inspire me to write, so if you are interested to see how I envisioned how different characters found out that these two idiots are a couple, leave me a comment! Also, if I continue this, I probably won't do all the people, so feel free to make request if there's someone you would really like to me write about and I try to include them :)
> 
> I have taken some liberties with the Shaw siblings background, but at this point (and having linked my other stories into a series) just assume if you don't recognise some information, it's something that belongs into this headcanon of mine instead in the Fast and Furious universe.

Deckard has never been big on public displays of affection, unless they are aimed to make someone else uncomfortable. In that case, they are tolerated. His new partner, however, doesn’t seem to share his feelings on the matter. The first one, that is, which also makes the second one void. Maybe it’s because he’s British while Hobbs is American, different culture. Or maybe it’s just that Deckard is Deckard and Hobbs is Hobbs. Luke. He really ought to start call the man by his first name after spending the last few months getting dicked by him at any given opportunity.

Deck would be happy to keep it at that, also. The sex, he means, but Hob- damn it, _Luke,_ seems to have other ideas. He’s still as eager to get to business as he has been since that first time of bit too much alcohol and three day’s wait stuck in a cabin in fucking Alaska where one thing lead to another – mainly their bickering lead to Deck daunting to have the bigger man to finally make good of his never ending threats that, surprisingly often, involve his arse – and they woke up in same bed, naked. After that, neither has much shied away from any repetitions to get naked together. Or even naked enough to get to the parts they need, when in hurry. Quite the contrary, actually. Given a half a chance, they are jumping one another.

And there has been a surprisingly amount of chances lately, since apparently Mr. Nobody – Deck’s still not quite sure when, exactly, he apparently signed up to work for the man – seems to have decided that them not killing each other during the Eteon mission means that they are now willing to work together. Because he keeps calling them at least every other week or so with another mission. And majority of those are two-man missions, with occasion back up from Mr. Nobody’s agents thrown in the mix. And it’s not like Deck can’t understand why their – well employer, now, probably – keeps calling him and Hobbs. Unlike Toretto’s merry band of misfits, both Hobbs and Deck himself are actual professionals when it comes to the kind of jobs Mr. Nobody offers them, and damn good at what they do, too.

And it’s not like Deck much fights it when he’s called to do something, with Hobbs. Not anymore. Their missions don’t usually take more than a couple of days, five at tops, because Hobbs refuses to do anything that takes him away from his daughter for longer, now that he’s officially resigned from DSS. Still, any length of mission always gives them opportunity to get hot and heavy with one another. Usually when they are waiting extraction after mission, but there’s often opportunities for something quick during as well.

These days, Deck is well and frequently dicked, which makes him – along with the chances for adrenaline fix and some bickering with his partner – rather content man with his life. Even Hattie has noticed, pointing out that Deck has been in surprisingly good mood lately. He made some vague comments about having her in his life and half decent, regular enough job. And maybe he has been in good mood. Working with Mr. Nobody gives him opportunity to do what he loves without too many pesky rules, Luke’s not half bad partner and the sex is definitely good, and the downtime has been quite relaxing lately as well.

Although there has been a surprising change in that last one. About two weeks into having started to have sex during missions with Hobbs, the man called Deck. Just rang him out of blue, to say _hi_. Which really threw Deck a bit. It ended being a short call, with few threats to the agent’s person. But then the man just called again. And again. Just to talk. He didn’t call every day, maybe three times a week if they didn’t see one another for a mission. Until few weeks later when he called to know if Deck made it home okay from a mission. And how was that knife wound of his? No signs of infection? After that, he just kept calling, post mission, in between mission, pre-mission just to check how everything was.

Needless to say, Deck was bit bewildered at first. No one in his family has ever been the type to call just to talk. They call one another if there’s something they _actually,_ truly need to discuss that can’t wait, or possibly to wish happy birthday. Or happy Mother’s Day, because since as long as Deck can remember, that’s been the one day of the year not to be forgotten, if the three of them value their health. Deck also doesn’t do serious relationships – well he hasn’t done one in nearly a decade – so there haven't been any significant others who would have called him to check on him. He doesn’t have many friends, hard to, when you are on a run, so no calls from them either. And then, suddenly, the man who was (is?) still more of a tentative acquaintance – who, admittedly, he _was_ having sex, semiregularly, with – was calling him to ask about Deck’s day and talk about his own.

It was, strange. And bit suspicious. Deckard isn’t so sure what it says about him, or Luke, that he stopped questioning the agent’s motive when Hobbs called late one night, and started by asking what Deck was doing, followed by what he was _wearing_. Deck hadn’t ever been one for that kind of activity, but half an hour later, he had three fingers in his own body and was moaning Luke’s name. The man’s own voice crooning into his ear, telling him to let him hear all the voices Deck made.

After that, the phone calls got more frequent. Both of them. And surprisingly enough, Deck started to expect them, even look forward to them. And not just those calls that came late in night, but also the ones that came during the day. Calls where they talked about mundane stuff like what they had been doing, the weather, Luke’s daughter, their job, Hattie, cars. It was always Luke calling, always by Deck’s time zone. But because California is eight hours behind London, weekends kept throwing their evening calls – for Deck, afternoon calls during school time for Hobbs – off the schedule, and eventually Deck stared to call him back at the time he guessed would work for Hobbs.

So, bit over two months in since they started to have sex, they are in a place where they see one another two or three times a month for a mission that usually last about two or three days, and where they have as much sex as possible. And in between those missions, they text one another daily, call at least every other day or so just to talk, and have copious amounts phone sex when they both have time for themselves. Deck wouldn’t say it’s a bad thing, this thing between them, but it’s a surprising change. It’s not like him and Hobbs – Luke, whatever – are friends. Probably. Although Deck’s never been very good with making friends, so what does he know? Still, they do insult one another constantly, so at least that hasn’t changed.

But some things _have_ changed. A lot of things. At work, in front of other people they don’t act any different – an unspoken agreement between them that whatever this is what they do, they don’t go blabbering about it to anyone else. But when it’s just the two of them, something is different. At home there are the calls where they talk about their days, the texts about things they find funny or just about things they want to share with the other. At missions, after they drag each other into bed, shower, against any solid enough surface that can take Deck’s weight and have sex, they usually curl together in one bed, to sleep while holding onto the other. The way Luke sometimes kisses him even when they are very much _not_ going to have sex. The way he sometimes puts an arm around Deck waist or drapes one over his shoulders. The way he _looks_ at Deck sometimes. Not like he wants to devour Deck or beat him to pulp. It’s something softer than that, and that scares Deck. Because he doesn’t really do relationships, hasn’t since Brixton, and look where that got him. But even so, it’s only so long that Deckard can pretend that this, whatever it is, hasn’t really changed anything. Eventually, he can’t keep his head buried in the sand anymore.

The moment of clarity happens during a mission. They are in Switzerland, pretending to be a couple of tourists on vacation at a luxurious ski resort, while doing surveillance on a man who deals high end weapons to deep pocket clients. Mostly what they do, is to slip a few listening devises into Signor Piero Giordano’s room, and then tail him around the resort. Easy enough, except by a couple of tourists, Mr. Nobody very literally meant _a couple_. As in two people involved with one another.

When they first heard the plan, Deck and Hobbs were of course offended – just because they have sex, doesn’t mean they want to suddenly be taken as a couple, especially because no one shouldn’t even _know_ that they are having sex. Of course, there’s a chance that Mr. Nobody has figured that out, but Little Nobody – who was smirking at them when delivering their background info for the mission – very much won’t have figured it out. They also tried pointing out that no one would believe them to be a couple, but Mr. Nobody only said that he had all the faith in them, to be able to pull this off. They ended up playing a couple.

It’s mostly that, which makes Deck first realise it. The fact that they are _pretending_ to be a couple, but actually, while they do a lot of skiing while tailing their suspect during the day, and go to a few very nice messages, and eat in a fancy dining room, the way Luke goes about things isn’t really anything Deck’s _not_ already used to in the last few months. Luke casually rests his hand on the small of Deck’s back as they walk. He opens doors for Deck when given the opportunity, even pulls his chairs for him, carries stuff for him, has Deck try bites off his food. He kisses Deckard sometimes, on the cheek, gently on the mouth, where their target can see it, to sell their role.

Expect Deck realises quite suddenly, that it’s not much of a role at all. Because the casual touches are not exactly new. Neither is opening doors or pulling chairs – both which, admittedly are usually associated with remarks of Deckard being a princess, and Luke being raised as a gentleman – and offering bits of his food for Deck is pretty normal as well. Even the casual kisses aren’t that much of a surprise, although they are maybe the one thing in this that feels the newest, but even they don’t feel like much _pretending_. Not with the way Hobbs carries them off, cupping Deck’s face in one huge hand, all his focus on _him_ , rather than where their target might be.

So, that’s how, four days into their mission, in the middle of a dining hall in expensive ski resort in Switzerland, Deck suddenly comes to the shocking realisation that Luke Hobbs has been practically dating him for well over a month at this point. What started as sex to pass the time on mission, has somehow transformed into a relationship without him even noticing it.

“Darling, you okay?” Luke asks from the other side of the small table, having just settled down after helping Deck with his chair. He’s dressed in expensive, wine coloured jumper that stretches over his wide chest and Deck, who’s having some difficulties to focus after his sudden realisation, stares at him a bit too long, blinking, before he forces himself to focus with a slight shake of his head.

“Yeah, I-” Deck starts, gets lost for a second in the concerned look in those dark eyes, before finally pulling himself together. “I’m fine, thanks,” Deck reassures his partner with a slight smile that he’s not sure quite makes it, and so he cuts his eyes towards their target to check on him, so he doesn’t have to meet the Samoan’s eyes and tries to chance the subject.

“So, what are you going to order? Today’s special was steak cooked on open fire, I believe. Caveman food. Sounds like something that’s just up your alley.”

“You know what? Steak _does_ sound good.”

They make small talk as they eat – Hobbs his steak, Deck seabass in light broth – but Hobbs keeps watching him bit too sharply, and Deck doesn’t really blame him, well aware that he’s off his game. In the end he ends up feigning a headache. Luke gets all sweet about it, insisting that Deck goes up to their room to rest while he stays a bit longer, to sit in the large hall with the fireplace, where their target has a habit of enjoying few drinks after dinner.

Luke also insist on walking Deck to the lifts, his arm a solid, warm presence wrapped securely around Deck’s waist. At that point Deck is feeling the tightness starting to bound in the back of his skull, so he doesn’t even feel bad about making his escape alone. Luke kisses him sweetly on one temple, even when Giordano can’t possibly see them from where he’s sitting, before letting him go.

Deck goes up alone, let’s himself into their room and drops down to sit on the edge of the bed, and just breathes for a moment, letting his earlier discovery finally sink in. About ten minutes later he’s still not sure what to do with this new and somewhat unsettling information, so he fumbles for his phone and for the first time in over a decade, calls his little sister for an advice regarding relationship.

“Deck?” Hattie sounds curious when she answers. Well, for a reason, Deck admits. She knows he’s on a mission, because he had to postpone their agreed brunch for this. And he really doesn’t make it a habit to call while working.

“Hats.”

“Deck, what’s wrong?” Her voice takes a sharp edge and okay, wow, _seriously?_ They only reconnected about three months ago, after nearly a decade of not having any contact and one word from him has her already clued to the fact that Deckard is somewhat reeling. And maybe he should give her some background info first, but all that come out is the blurted words of his recent realisation.

“I- I think Hobbs’s dating me?” It doesn’t sound any batter said aloud.

“ _What?_ ”

“I think that Luke Hobbs is… Dating me?” He wasn’t really meaning to make it a question, but he can’t help the disbelief that still colours the words.

“I- Deck, what? Seriously, _what?_ ”

Deck takes a deep breath and starts explaining. “We’re in this posh ski resort place, pretending to be a couple, but the thing is, I’m not sure how much he’s actually pretending, Hats. Because all those things he does, putting his hands on me, opening doors… It’s the same stuff he does regularly too.”

“ _What you mean ‘putting his hand on you’?!”_ Hattie shrieks _._ “Is that bastard feeling you up when pretending to be a couple?” she sounds offended and Deck suddenly remembers how they were when they were younger. He’s the big brother, but Hattie, nearly five years younger than him, has the exact same protective streak than he does, and curiously enough Hattie always felt much more closer, and thus more protective towards Deck, than Owen who’s only eighteen months older than she is.

“ _No_ , Hattie. And even if he tried, you think I couldn’t handle it? I mean like a hand on my back, arm around my shoulders. Those kinds of touches. Like what a couple would do.”

“Okay, fine, so he gets to live, then… What else? He kissed you? No wait, what you meant by ‘he does that regularly’?”

“Just that he does it.”

“Since when?”

“About a month or so ago?”

“And has he kissed you, made any other inclination that he’s interested in you? Wants to have sex? I’m kinda lost about where this dating thing is coming.”

“We been having sex for about two months now. And so yes, he does kiss me.”

There’s a brief silence, and then: “You have _what?!_ Deckard Shaw, how could you _not_ have told me that?!” she screeches, he makes a face, pulling the phone away from his ear.

“Sorry, I wasn’t aware I had to tell you who I’m sleeping with,” he deadpans when she finally calms down.

“No, you don’t. And I don’t really want to know, usually, but this is _Hobbs_ we’re talking about. The man who helped to safe my life. And I _kissed_ him.”

“You also said that it didn’t mean anything or go anywhere further after that. So fair game.”

“Yeah, it didn’t and it didn’t. It was mostly just that he was there, or I was there, and we weren’t sure we’d see another day. I mean he’s a good-looking guy, so I might have given it a chance, but no. Especially because I had an inkling he had his eyes on someone else entirely and him flirting with me was just a way to rile them up…”

“If you’re hinting…”

“Oh please, the two of you could hardly keep your eyes off each other, I wasn’t gonna walk in the middle of _that_. And looks like I was right. So, what’s he like in bed?” he can _hear_ her grin. Can picture it easily enough as well.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Deck informs her haughty, glancing at the clock. It should be another forty-five minutes at least, before Giordano heats to his room and Luke returns, but he wants this wrapped before it. Wants to have some time to think.

“Fine, be that way. But so, to sum this up, you two finally decided to do something about that ridiculous amount of sexual tension between the two of you, started to have sex and now you think he’s dating you?”

“Yes. No. I’m not sure.” He groans, hand coming to message his temples. Great, now he’s actually getting that headache. Sighing, he confesses to her: “Hattie, I haven’t dated anyone since Brixton.”

“Oh, oh Deckard,” just like that, her voice is full of sympathy instead of teasing, and as stupid as it might be, Deck feels a bit better. She’s his sister, and she’s on his side, even when she might enjoy teasing him. And that feels really good. “Okay, so, umm… Relationship. Have you two ever talked about what your relationship is? I mean is it just sex, or friends with benefits” – he snorts at that, because he’s not sure they really classify as friends – “are you having sex with other people?”

“Uhh, no? We haven’t really talked about it.” It’s not like they even planned to start it in the first place, but since they did, they have just continued without ever discussing it. In hindsight, maybe somewhere in the last two months – nearing two and half now – they should have. It’s not like they have lacked the opportunities to talk, after all. “Still, I don’t think he has been seeing anyone else.” They talk so often now that Deck’s pretty sure if Luke had had the time to go for a date, he’d noticed.

“And you? You have had anyone else?”

Deck stops for a moment, not because he has to think for an answer, but because he suddenly realises that he hasn’t even been _thinking_ of anyone else pretty much from the moment since they started this. He likes sex, and has had a lot of partners over the years, most of them casual flings he can see when the itch hits, but he’s also one of those people that can go for sometimes weeks before he feels the need to have anyone else to help him get release. He was happy with the sex on missions – and collection of toys and help of his own hand at home, in between – at first, and now even when they live on two different continents, they have phone sex so often that Deck’s more satisfied constantly than he’s been in a long time.

“No, not since we started.”

“He that good, huh?”

“Harriet…” Deck warns.

“Okay, okay. Well, I’m not quite sure what to say, but I think you should talk to him. Just asks him straight about this thing of yours. But Deck, I don’t think that Hobbs is the kind of person to just do anything casual. Which is also why I backed off. You know I’m not particularly into that, at least not right now. And then there’s his kid, she’s what, ten? He’s single parent, right? No mum in the picture.”

“Yeah, it’s just him and Sam. His sister helps when he’s away for work. And Sam’s nine,” Deck realises suddenly that he knows all of this because of their phone calls and texts. Hell, he even knows what Sam does at school at any given day, and which school she attends.

“Yeah. So, just keep that in mind. Because if he’s serious, and you go into that, it’s not just Luke you’re getting. They are a package deal.”

“Hattie, I don’t know anything about kids!” he panics a bit. _Shit_. He was so focused on his realisation of Hobbs sneak dating him, and how he’s not quite sure if dating is in the books for him, that he failed to actually think what all them dating would entail.

“Yes, you do,” his sister reassures him. “You took care of me and Owen, remember? You were more of a parent to us than _he_ ever was. You were there when mum was away with work. Made sure we got fed and cleaned up and did our homework and made it to school in time.”

“That was years ago,” he says, but doesn’t deny it. Fact was, most of the time since before he even turned ten, he was balancing somewhere between big brother and parent figure.

“Maybe, but you’d be good at it still. You have it in you Deck. I’m not sure I ever want kids, but I could be a cool aunt. But you, you’d be amazing parent.”

“I’m not sure if we’re quite there yet,” he back pedals. Seriously, _a_ _parent_. He’s not even sure he can handle a relationship with Luke – or anyone else for that matter, beyond anything either platonic or lasting more than a weekend – but a family life? A kid? _Shit, shit, shit. How the hell did I even get into this mess?_

“Well, maybe not,” Hattie continues, dragging him back to the conversation. “But I’m sure that if Luke is serious about whatever you two are doing, that is also something you will have to start thinking sooner rather than later. I don’t think he’s the kind of man that will be happy with long distance for long, he will want to have you around, which means getting to know his kid too.”

“I- well, just _fuck_.” 

“Talk to him, Deck,” Hattie urges again. “You like him, don’t you? Like, _really_ like him?”

He snorts. “What are we, twelve?”

Hattie stays quiet, like sensing he needs a moment, to which Deck is oddly graceful for. Because he hasn’t ever really thought about it, but now that his sister asked, Deck can’t help but think. The sex is definitely good, amazing even. They are surprisingly well matched with their likes and dislikes. And while they keep on insulting one another and Deck feels like strangling Hobbs at least a few times a week, he has also reluctantly started to like the man.

Hobbs is a good partner on the field. Reliable, competent. He’s also quite funny, sometimes, and he respects Deck, when it matters. For all that the big man seems to automatically assume the role of a man in whatever this is, he still respects Deck. Respects his skills in field, sees him as capable of doing his job, and even when he opens doors and pulls chairs – which doesn’t actually annoy Deckard like he would have expected it to – he never feels belittled about it. Sure, Luke daunts him, calls him a princess, but that’s different, because he’s never really mean about it.

“Deck, you still there?”

“Hmm, yeah. I- I will talk to him,” he says eventually, not really sure he wants to tell her all what he just thought, and thankfully Hattie seems to get it, because she doesn’t push.

“Good. I’m glad. I think you two could really become something, if you just give it a chance.”

“Thanks, Hats.”

“Yeah. And hey, you need to talk with me again, call me. I’m your sister.” She doesn’t continue, but maybe that says everything it needs, after all those years, where he mostly didn’t have a sister.

“Yeah, you are.” He smiles. Hattie doesn’t say anything, but Deck’s relatively sure she’s smiling as well.

“Okay. Now, don’t take too long before you do anything, okay? Because I think that Hobbs could really make you happy, Deck. And you deserve that.”

Deck feels strangely warmed by her words. He’s still not sure if he’s actually ready for a relationship, or even give one a try – he really wasn’t looking one, to begin with – but it helps to know, that he has someone willing to listen if he needs to talk.

“Keep me posted?” Hattie asks, or demands mostly.

“Probably,” he laughs. “I will, promise.” He only just got her back, he plans to keep her now.

“Good. Oh, and if he does anything to hurts you…”

“Yeah, yeah. I hear you.”

“Good. And give me some juicy details!”

“Yeah, no.”

“Worth a try… Well, I’m gonna go now. Talk to him.”

“Already said I’d do, didn’t I?”

“Just making sure you actually also go through with it.”

“I will, I will.”

“Mmmh. Before the end of the month, Deckard.”

He rolls his eyes, but it’s only the tenth, so he lets it go. He will have time. “You sound like Mum, there.”

“I do not! Take it back!”

“Just like her,” he sings, and then quickly adds: “Bye Hats!” before she can start arguing. She huffs but returns his goodbye.

After hanging up, Deck goes to take a hot shower, hoping to ease the tension in his muscles, before he pulls on his pyjamas and crawls into bed. He’s not asleep, head still pinning with all the toughs provided with his talk with Hattie, when Luke returns only about fifteen minutes from Deck turning in.

The room is dark, but Luke doesn’t turn on any lights, just makes his way to the bathroom to get changed and take care of his businesses, before he also crawls in next to Deck. It’s relatively early for them, usually they would have sex, maybe watch something afterwards, because their evenings are free since there’s another team who is tasked with listening the audio from Giordano’s room, so they only need to follow him around the resort. But Deck said he has a headache and he’s in bed, resting, and Luke seems to be happy to just come lie in next to him. And doesn’t that just add up into it all?

“Anything interesting happen?” Deck asks, when the bed dips considerably as the bulk of the bigger man settles on it. He could pretend sleep, but somehow that doesn’t feel right.

“Nah, Giordano drunk his whiskeys, chatted with couple of other guests and went to bed. The usual. How’s your head?”

“Mmhh, nothing I can’t handle.”

Luke sifts, the bed dipping again, before big hands settle onto Deck’s shoulders, kneading gently and Deck can’t help but moan in appreciation. All the panicking earlier has made him tense and while he doesn’t have a full headache yet, the dull throbbing of a tension headache has definitely settled into the back of his skull, ready to attack with vengeance unless he relaxes soon or manages to sleep it off.

“You seem bit tense. This help?”

“Yea- ooohh! Where did you learn to give massages like this?” Deck asks, slurring a bit as Luke turn him onto his stomach, settling his hands more firmly against Decks back and starts massaging him through his silky pyjama top.

“I’m a man of many talents.”

“Uh-huh. Well, this is a talent you are welcome to use any time.”

Luke laughs, the kind of happy laugh Deck has only recently started to pull off the big man, himself. It suits him. Agent Hobbs is all hard and driven, but Luke the man is more open, relaxed. He’s a man who suits wide smiles and laughter. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, after all, to give this man a chance. If that’s what Luke wants. Deck isn’t still convinced that a relationship between the two of them would work, or that he himself is even suited for a relationship anymore, after Brixton, but maybe trying wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen.

For all how they started with that first meeting in Luke’s office, even if this wouldn’t work between them, Deckard is rather sure that with Luke, it wouldn’t end like with Brixton. And maybe that would be enough, to have a proof that after everything Eteon did to him, after the years on run and loosing half of his family because of that and becoming the man he had to become to survive, he could still have this. Some semblance of normality, a connection to another person.

“Where did you head go?” Luke asks, pressing a surprising kiss to the back of Deck’s neck, right where the edge of his pyjama collar reaches.

“You give me a massage like this and expect me to _not_ get bit lost?”

Another chuckle follows his question, Luke’s hands stilling, but staying on his back, cupping almost possessively Deck’s shoulder blades, his skin radiating heat even through the layer of fabric. Or maybe the hold is more protective. Moving takes some effort, but with slight struggle Deck rolls over, so that he’s on his back. The hands drift to his shoulders but don’t retreat. And that is oddly reassuring.

The only light coming into the room comes from the moon reflecting on the snow outside, and the faint glow of the hotel’s outdoor lights, all which make their way in through thin curtains, but it’s enough to see by when they are this close. For a moment they stay like that, just watching one another quietly in the semidarkness. Deck lets his eyes wander over Luke’s now familiar features. He’s not sure what the other man see’s in his, in return, but he doesn’t interrupt, doesn’t asks questions or make a move to pull either away or come closer. Luke just stays where he is, letting Deck take him in, look all he wants.

It the end, Deck ghost his own hands up Luke’s arms to his shoulders and then to the back of his neck, tugging him down himself. Their lips meet in a tender kiss. Eventually Luke pulls back a bit, but doesn’t go far, just far enough to catch Decks eyes. He doesn’t say anything, but maybe he sees what he’s looking for, because he leans down for another kiss, just as sweet as the previous one. Deckard sighs and urges him closer again and Luke sifts his body, settling comfortably on top of Deck. He starts trailing soft kisses down from his lips, over his jaw to his neck, while big hands slip under Deck’s silk pyjamas.

They don’t talk at all, but somehow it still feels like they are saying much more than ever before. And maybe words aren’t always needed to talk, actions can speak too, and face to face, holding each other’s gaze and sharing unhurried kisses, they say things they might not even have the words for. Because for the first time, it’s not just sex, it’s making love.

They reach the peak together. Deck gasps first, closing his eyes as he throws his head back and calls softly Luke’s name. The first world uttered since they started. The Samoan presses his head to the bared throat, muttering _Princess_ – a start of something they don’t yet know – in return, as he follows his partner over the edge.

That night is a changing moment, but they still need to talk, communication being the key and all, and they do. And two weeks later, Luke is waiting at the airport, grinning widely, when Deck returns to the city where they first met one another face to face. They don’t kiss, not there in the middle of the airport hall, or even hug, but Luke takes Deck’s suitcase, throws one arm around his body and starts leading him towards exit. And Deck lets him do that. He won’t say it’s the beginning of something new, since it’s really not a beginning, and calling it one would be blatant ignorance of all that they have gone through already. But what it is, is another step in this story, towards to whatever it will become.


End file.
